


Interruption

by GalaxyKitty



Series: Danti Cuteness [4]
Category: Danti - Fandom
Genre: Anti is being an idiot, Comfort, Cute, Dark just doesn't understand, Ice cream is very important, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyKitty/pseuds/GalaxyKitty
Summary: "You should totally do one where Anti interrupts an important Iplier meeting for some stupid reason and like maybe he makes a big deal about it and freaks Dark out. And when Dark finds out he isn't happy. Bonus points if the Iplier's tease him about it."-SnowFlakeWritesA cute little oneshot from a wonderful request :3





	Interruption

Dark and the other Ipliers were in the middle of an important meeting, gathered around the table with stern expressions. They were making plans on how to confront a strange beast that has appeared, not really an animal but not a demon either; it was a strange hybrid like creature that lurked in the night and killed without reason.

Dark was never one to go in without a plan, always wanting to know every detail before deciding what the best approach is.

He had Google run numbers while the others brainstormed and threw out whatever information they had on the strange demonic animal creature. Google informed them that Dark would be the most familiar with the creature’s form of attack, being that Dark was the Iplier who used shadows himself. Wilford, though a very accurate shot and experienced killer, might not be able to inflict any damage to the creature unless they know what it is made of. Normal bullets might not be able to hit the creature if it is made of weird demonic magic rather than having a form of mass.

Dr. Iplier suggested that someone could go on a recon mission and grab a sample of the creature’s skin, or whatever was its equivalent, and he could run tests on it to see if he could find what it is made out of and find a weakness. They could make special modified bullets as well that could work on it.

However, they weren’t getting much closer to figuring out a plan. Dark was growing impatient, not liking how this creature was causing a problem that he couldn’t solve in a day.

Google was in the middle of rattling off more numbers and percentages when they heard a crackling sound as Anti ran into the room, slamming his hands down on the corner of the table by where Wilford was sitting.

“Dark!” Anti was frowning, figuring glitching a little quicker than usual, breathing a little heavier, eyebrows slanted, showing worry.

“Dark, its- they-, I can’t-“ He whined, breath speeding up, and Dark has never seen him look this upset before.

Dark’s eyebrows furrowed together as he watched Anti straighten up and back away from the table, raking a hand through the fluff of his hair as he started looking at a wall in the meeting room, groaning in frustration. He then turned to Dark, eyes softening up, showing defeat and sadness, causing Dark to finally push his chair back to stand up and walk over to Anti.

The others watched, not knowing what to do either.

Dark stood in front of Anti, back turned to the meeting table to hide them, and cupped Anti’s cheeks lightly.

“Hey, hey… what’s wrong… tell me what happened.” Dark said ever so softly, not wanting the others to hear as he tried to comfort the glitch.

“Dark…” Anti whimpered. “I… we… the others…” He couldn’t seem to find the words, and started sniffling.

“Shh… it’s okay, you’re going to be okay, kitten.” Dark tried to soothe him, bumping noses lightly.

“We… the other septic egos and I… we were goin’ to throw a surprise party…” Anti started, frowning more as he started explaining.

Dark got a little confused, but waiting for Anti to finish.

“And… when Marvin went to get the… he…” Anti looked up at Dark with wide eyes, giving his best puppy look. “We’re missing the cookie ice cream.”

Dark waited a few seconds, waited for the explanation, the continuation of the story, the logical reasoning for what made Anti this distressed, but when Anti didn’t say anything else and a small smile formed on his lips, Dark realized that was it.

Dark frowned, pushing Anti away and crossing his arms over his chest, glaring angrily.

“Anti, this is _not_ the time for this, you _cannot_ interrupt meetings for something this _pointless_!” Dark growled.

Anti straightened up and huffed, attitude changing completely from what it was before, the earlier appearance being purely an act.

“You don’t know what that house gets like without cookie ice cream, Darky.” Anti pouted, holding back a grin from fooling Dark.

“Out.” Dark said firmly.

“Where am I supposed to get-“

_“OUT!”_

Anti rolled his eyes, looking back at the other egos, grinning, and waved to them before glitching away in a pixely blur.

Dark let out an annoyed sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes, irritated by Anti’s disruption.

“Kitten, hmm?” Wilford chuckled, looking at Dark with raised eyebrows and a smirk.

It seems like Wil was close enough to hear that.

Dark shot him a glare, telling him to shut it, and briskly walked over to his seat at the head of the table.

Host had a knowing look, always having an understanding on what was happening around him even with the cover over his eyes, and could detect the caring attitude Dark had for that small moment when he truly thought something was wrong with Anti.

The Jims leaned their elbows on the table and titled their heads together, speaking in unison.

“Awwwe, feelings.” They smiled.

Wilford leaned over and joined them, tilting his head as well and fluttering his eyelashes.

“That is _enough_!” Dark growled, aura lashing out, effectively getting everyone to be quiet and return to the serious topic at hand, except for Wilford who was still smirking softly.

Dark was not happy about Anti bursting into the room for such a ridiculous reason and would have to have a serious talk with him later about how he acted when they were with the other egos. Dark had a reputation and he was _not_ going to let Anti ruin it.

They finished the meeting, a little sooner than normal, and the egos left, leaving Dark and Wil to be the last two in the room. Dark put his remaining notes in a folder, filing it away in a drawer in the room, before turning to leave the room.

“I thought it was cute.” Wil smiled, watching as Dark continued walking without facing him.

“I don’t do cute.” Dark responded flatly.

“You should.” Wil chuckled. “It’s nice to know you aren’t completely dark.”

Dark huffed at the stupid joke about his name and left the room.

He was still greatly upset with Anti and had a long chat with him about it.

But when he went over to the Septiceye ego’s house, he couldn’t help but smile a little bit when he heard Anti and the others squeak after finding that someone filled the freezer with buckets of cookie ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request? Don't worry, I'm friendly! Comment down below and I'll see what I can do, though you have to give me some time since college started up again!
> 
> This one was fun, hehe~
> 
> [My tumblr :3](https://galaxykitty42.tumblr.com/)


End file.
